


Breed Me

by brookeswritings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: A short breeding kink drabble.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 82





	Breed Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is so out of character, I am so sorry.  
> Tumblr: @/brookeswritings

It had started off as a joke between the two of you. Honestly, it had. Yet now, the awkward conversation that followed from you jokingly telling Spencer to ‘breed you’ one time while you were fucking, made the joke sort of not worth it. Now, you were sitting in the living room, in Spencer and your’s shared apartment, while he asked if you meant it, like actually meant it when you said you wanted to be bred.

Spencer said your name, grabbing your attention before continuing on to say, “this is important to talk through, if this is something that you want. I would love to put a baby in you, watch as we could build a family together.”

“Baby, of course I’m serious about that, but for now I think it’s just mostly a kink that I want to try out with you,” you replied, because it was mostly true.

“How about let’s practice for one instead,” he said, smiling a bit at you.

“Is that so, Dr. Reid,” you ask as Spencer pushes you back against the couch instead of answering.

Hands reaching down to unbutton your pants as you pulled off your shirt and bra, the same hands making quick work of your underwear as well, clothes falling to the floor next to you two. Spencer was busy whispering your name into your ear as he pushed two fingers into you and began thrusting in and out.

“Gonna fill you up with a baby,” he said, before moving down so that his mouth could start sucking on your clit, pushing you to the edge. “Going to make you cum so hard and then I’m going to put a baby in you, pretty girl.”

You couldn’t reply, instead all you could do is grip his hair tightly and try not to suffocate him as you came moaning out his name.

“Come on, Spence, I want to feel you in me,” you pant out as he removes his head from your thighs and looks up at you, mouth slick with your juices.

“Anything for you,” Spencer replied, pushing into you. “Anything to fill you up.”

Spencer began thrusting and praising you for being a good girl and taking him. 

“Please cum in me, please breed me!”

That’s all it took for Spencer to finish inside of you and pull out. Rolling over to the side, he looked at you, only to rub your stomach and say, “I love you so much.”


End file.
